


My Savior, the Sun

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Hurt Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Sad Nico di Angelo, Sick Nico di Angelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico di Angelo famous YouTuber, who lives in an abusive household. Somehow he manages to hold it together.Will Solace also pretty famous Youtuber, the people call him the Brad Mondo of Health.Percy Jackson again a Youtube everyone here is. He does funny stuff, and swim/fishing stuff. Low-key misses vine.Annabeth Chase Booktuber.Hazel Grace, mums a which dads a muggle, surprise for him when he found out. She's also a witch.Frank Zhang, animal lover. Loves Hazel.Jason Grace, does documentaries he's a young Shane Dawson.Piper Mclean, the only Beauty Guru who hasn't been canceled at least once.Reyna, she does videos on how to protect yourself.I swear the actual story isn't this crappy.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, umm this has abuse in it so TW I guess. This is my first Fanfic I've written in a while. Yeah, tell me what you think.

The young Italian sat in front of his window, the light silhouetted him. Nervously he pushed his raven hair behind his ear, then he started to sing.

"My ship went down in a sea of sound

When I woke up alone, I had everything

A handful of moments, I wished I could change

And a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade. In a city of fools, I was careful and cool

But they tore me apart like a hurricane

A handful of moments, I wished I could change

But I was carried away. Give me a therapy, I'm a walking travesty. But I'm smiling at everything

Therapy, you were never a friend to me

And you can keep all your misery. My lungs gave out as I faced the crowd

I think that keeping this up could be dangerous

I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone

And the experts say I'm delirious. Give me a therapy, I'm a walking travesty, But I'm smiling at everything. Therapy, you were never a friend to me. You can take back your misery. Arrogant boy, love yourself so no one has to. They're better off without you (They're better off without you) Arrogant boy,'Cause a scene like you're supposed to.They'll fall asleep without you

You're lucky if your memory remains. Give me a therapy, I'm a walking travesty, But I'm smiling at everything. Therapy, you were never a friend to me. You can take back your misery

Therapy, I'm a walking travesty, But I'm smiling at everything. Therapy, you were never a friend to me. And you can choke on your misery"

He gave himself a few moments after he finished the song. "Thank all of you for watching, well more listening to me I guess.-But anyways that song was 'Therapy by All Time Low." He then stood and leaned towards his camera turning it off. It seems just in time too. He grimaced as his Father slammed the front door. His Step-Mom's voice rang from the first floor, "Nicholas get down here, please. We are home." He did as his Step-Mom told him. Walking slower than she would like down the stairs. Reaching the bottom he turned and headed towards the kitchen, the tiles cold under his bare feet. 

Looking over at him briefly she spoke, "Put the pomegranates away." His long hair bounced as he nodded. "Your Father is in his study; he wishes to not be disturbed until dinner, understood." He cowered at her commanding stance, "Yes Ma'am. I have a school paper I need you to sign." She sighed, "Nicholas, it will need to wait for your Father. What do I look like your mother? Oh, sorry I must be mistaken you don't have one!" The loud crash of the memory filled his ears, he pushed back the distant memory. "When you finish putting those away, clean the Family Room, your cousins are coming over tomorrow. 

As silently as possible he crept past his Father's study, the floorboard creaked underneath his small form. Standing still he listened for movement, that's when he heard the footsteps. The study's heavy doors flew open as his father came thundering towards him. "What did I ask for, " his father's deep voice rumbled. In a voice close to a whisper he mumbled, "Silence." "And what did you give me!" "I-I made no-noise." The larger man gripped his arm tightly, he raised his arm. Until a voice rang out, "Hades! Don't give him any wounds, we have visitors tomorrow!" For the first time, Nico was grateful for his Step-Mother. Hades gripped his arm tighter and threw him across the hall. He slid into a spot under a marble statue's glare.

He could feel his skin break from the slide. He quickly stood, his white shirt was coated in blood. He scurried into his room, careful not to anger the grown man anymore. He tripped over his own feet while running up the stairs. He felt the skin on his knees and hand crack. "Crap, " he remarked. Finally reaching his room he fumbled around his room until he found the hidden phone.

"I need your help." 


	2. Be My Anchor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little short but I wanted to leave it on a certain sentence. TW for injuries and indications of depression. Also if the formats weird it's from being copy and pasted from Google Docs.

"Hi, Everyone welcome to another sunny live stream. I'm your host, Will." He watched as the numbers of views went from thousands to hundreds of thousands. "So, today we will be doing a Q+A. Since you were all so persistent. So give me some questions." The sixteen-year-olds rough voice was somehow calming. "This one's interesting, What's my favorite color?" He looked around the bright room. "Definitely black." He giggled at his own joke. 

The live was only halfway through when his phone rang. "Okay, Y'all I'm going to keep you guys on for a moment while I answer this." "Will Solace speaking." A broken voice spoke, "I need your help." Shook flashed over Will's features as he ended the live. "What happened?" 

"Don't freak out." "I would never Angel." "He did it, "Nico's voice wavered, "again." Will seemed to understand, "I'll talk you through it. Start with the worse."

"It's a scrape along my side about a quarter-inch deep, and about five inches long." Will sat down at a table. "Okay head to your bathroom, this is going to hurt, but you need to clean it with soap and water." They stayed on the phone, Will listened as Nico grunted and cried out in pain. "Done, " Will sighed. "Okay, Angel wrap it with a bandage." 

They sat together on the phone, using each other as an anchor, a way to stay afloat. "Will, when will you be back." Will smiled at the pronunciation of his name. "Soon Angel, I swear on the Styx." 

Maybe, he shouldn't have. Maybe if he hadn't sworn on the Styx the days wouldn't have gone up. That's what happens though. When the sun sets the demons come out to play. A red liquid pours when demons come. Not everyone can be there own Savior. A broken promise the most heart-stopping way to leave. Whether you have control or not.


	3. When Somebody Loved Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda emotional oops. Hope y'all enjoy I have another fic I just started working on it's also solangelo. In other news, WE ARE GETTING A SHOW BABY. HECK YEAH
> 
> I just hope my parents won't watch it. Also, the Hamilton thing that's coming out bc my parents low-key think I'm innocent.

"I've fucked up." Tears were streaming down Nico's face, "I don't know what to do. I guess you all need some context. My um… Bully. Told my parents, they know I'm gay. I'm being sent away in four days. My boyfriend hasn't been to his dad's house in months. He hasn't even been answering my calls. I don't have anywhere to go. This will be my last video for a while, I love you all."

And so he sang, he wanted to show all of his sorrows away.

"When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart

And when I was sad  
He was there to dry my tears  
And when he was happy so was I  
When he loved me

Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other, that was all  
Just he and I together  
Like it was meant to be

And when I was lonely  
He was there to comfort me  
And I knew that he loved me

So the weeks went by  
I stayed the same  
But he began to drift away  
I was left alone

Still I waited for the day  
When he'd say, "I will always love you"

Lonely and forgotten  
Never thought he'd look my way  
And he smiled at me and held me  
Just like he used to do  
Like he loved me  
When he loved me

When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart  
When he loved me." 

He took a moment, "That was 'When She Loved Me' I changed some of the lyrics. This is goodbye I guess." A heart-wrenching sob echoed around him. "Remember me."

He leaned forward and turned off the camera for the last time. He grabbed a backpack that was resting nearby and flung it over his shoulder, climbing out his window, he smiled praying he would be alright. After all his prayers could be answered.

\--

"Momma, "Wills's voice broke as he called for his mother," come here." He had already seen the message multiple times. His mother came into the room. "Yeah, Hun." Words failing him he pushed the laptop into her arms. She sat in stunned silence before speaking. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, Momma I'll be alright." 

Will hadn't been ignoring his boyfriend, the small town that Will resided in had a natural disaster, making all phones useless. His area was trapped, with no steady communication. Will's own laptop was nearly dead and once it died that'd be it. Until they were saved. 

"Nico, baby I'm coming." 


	4. Are you Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for suicidal thoughts/self-harm. Please don't read if it will trigger you. Kinda a vent chapter.

One year prior.

"Don't fucking cry Di Angelo." The thirteen years old voice was barely above a whisper as he looked into the mirror. "Don't cry!" 

His eyes already watering, "You can't Nico. You're not that weak! Come on!" He scolded himself over and over. The dam broke. The tears streamed down, the rain poured. He backed away into his bedroom he fell against the nearest wall. He pulled his knees towards his chest. The silent sobs echoed around him, a frenzy of his emotions. 

"Don't! Stop! You're not insane, just calm down." It was always the little things that sent him further off a cliff. He already stood too near to the edge. He was having an attack over a dismal statement. I guess it was understood. If you've felt this way you'd understand the thoughts, the loneliness, the hurt, and panic. His breaths to quick. You understand being broken when you can't tell the people you're supposed to go to with everything. Because they'd call you insane. They'd throw you deeper into a cave. The darkness was already too much. His nails went to his wrist. They itched to rip at the skin. They wanted the pain to leave in the other way. His fingers traced the veins on his wrist. After all, there's a reason he keeps his nails so short it hurts. 

In, out. In through the nose, out through the mouth. One, two, three, four. He sat there his thumb lingering over the contact. He clicked it and started to type. 'Distract me. Pls.' He backspaced they can't know. They don't need to worry. 

But they knew, someway, somehow. His phone lit up. A text from them shown on the lock screen.  
:Them:  
'Hey, I'm worried.'  
:Nico:  
'About what'  
'???'  
:Them:  
'About you.'  
:Nico:  
'Wdym'  
:Them:  
'I heard what happened. Are you alright?'

He froze a lie slipping out as easily as the other time he's repeated it. 

:Nico:  
'im fine'

See-through it, he prayed. Let you understand me.

:Them:   
'Are you sure?:

Maybe they've felt this way too. Maybe they've been broken too. One more joined the others.

:Nico:  
'Im perfectly fine, I promise.'

See-through it. See-through it God-damn it.

:Them:  
'Oh, okay'

No. Don't join the flock. Save me. Will, please.


End file.
